


We Meet Again

by yoursklaus



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Klaroline, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursklaus/pseuds/yoursklaus
Summary: Klaus and Hope visit Mystic Falls for a playdate. Things happen.Caroline uses Klaus' words against him, in a good way.





	We Meet Again

It’s been exactly six months since they’ve opened up their school for struggling supernatural beings, and this is something Caroline never imagined herself doing. Two years ago, she imagined herself living the **_perfect_**  ‘suburban life.’ But a few deaths, _one specifically_ , majorly impacted her life in many more ways than one. She didn’t know it yet, but those tragic deaths led open a door of passion and love, not only for her, but for her and her daughters. And behind that door, was Klaus Mikaelson.

 

┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅┅

 

Caroline sat on the brand new bench that faced Mystic Falls’ new playground. The Salvatore boarding school has been up and running for a couple of months, _and thanks to a generous donor_ , Caroline was able to make this childhood for her students as much ‘child-like’ as possible. She was able to have a playground built, very much to her twin girls’ desire. This is how she ended up on Saturday afternoon, watching Josie push Lizzie on the swings. 

 

Caroline watched in awe of how big her daughters have grown, she remembers them being tiny enough to fit into baby swings. Now here was her daughter, sitting in the big girl swing, being pushed by her other daughter, who was engaging in a conversation with a little girl just like a grown up would. This little girl has been playing with her daughters for a little bit now, and every time Caroline would look over, they’d be deep in conversation. She had the most cute little freckles, and a warm smile. Lizzie and Josie seemed to warm up to her quite well. Caroline has never seen her here before, but wonders if she will be joining the school. This little girl seemed special. _Maybe she’s like Josie and Lizzie!_ Caroline would be ecstatic to help her.

 

 “Come here girls! Introduce me to your new friend.”

 

All three girls walk in sync, all holding hands, and encouraging matching smiles. 

 

 “Hi, I’m Hope.” Hope looks up at Caroline with the biggest smile Caroline’s ever seen, and _wow_. Her eyes were beautiful, and Caroline instantly felt like she’s seen those eyes before. They were…. _**familiar**_. 

 

“Hi Hope! I’m Lizzie and Josie’s mommy, Caroline. Nice to meet you. Do you live here?”

 

Josie and Lizzie burst out into fits of giggles, and Hope is shaking her head. “No, my dad is just here to visit his special friend.” Hope could barely finish the sentence before Josie cut her off, “She’s magic like us, mommy.” 

Before Caroline could respond, they were running to the swings again. _So she was like her daughters_ , and Caroline had more than enough room to help her.

 

But Caroline sat here, for what seemed like hours, trying to remember where she could know Hope from. The name seemed familiar, and she just seemed like somebody Caroline knew. 

 

She felt completely and utterly dumb when she realized, **_Klaus has a daughter named Hope._**

 

The last couple of years, Caroline has tried to stop thinking about Klaus as much as possible. As much as she hated, he always seemed to pop up in the back of her mind. The way he was gentle with her, usually her and only her, and after all these years, he still thought about her. Caroline has heard what a fantastic father Klaus is, and she’s not surprised, not even one bit. He would do anything for his family, and Caroline knew that. But the letter from Klaus came as a shock, Caroline was afraid she’d never see him again, especially now that their lives were beginning to be so hectic. Klaus had a daughter, a life in New Orleans, and Caroline was getting ready to spend the rest of Stefan’s human’s life with him, as his wife with her daughters. There was never a time when Caroline forgot about Klaus, it’s more like she had to. That wasn’t the life she had planned. But soon Caroline realized, _who cares about what she had planned?_ This is Mystic Falls! Nothing happens according to plan, nothing in her life did, and it was time to stop putting herself down for it. So when she received the letter from Klaus, she allowed herself to feel something. She figured she wouldn’t see him again, _or at least for a very long time,_ so she let herself forget about what she was supposed to do. She let herself feel for Klaus. 

 

So when Klaus sits on the bench next to her, she doesn’t jump, or ask him why he’s here. She smiles. 

 

“ _Klaus_.”

 

He smiles softly, like this was the most delicate moment of his life. “Hello, love.”

 

Klaus stood up, and before Caroline’s mind could register what her body was doing, she stood up on her feet, and she pulled him in for a hug. She let out the biggest sigh of relief, much to Klaus’ and _her_ surprise. Caroline’s face is hidden in his shoulder, Klaus unable to know how big the smile she has is. They stand there, for what felt like an eternity, and Caroline realized how safe she felt. _Yes, she felt so safe in Klaus’ arms, the man who has killed thousands of people over his lifetime, the one who is the most powerful creature on the planet, the man who everyone calls a villain._

 

But, those arms have held Caroline gently, they’ve saved her life when everyone claimed him irredeemable, they've held a baby, _his daughter_ , who he loves more than anything. Years ago, Caroline saw the good in Klaus. She saw so much of it, that she hated herself for it. But now, Caroline knows this is right. It wasn't right before, but it is now. Klaus was far from a perfect man, _Caroline was far from a perfect woman_ , but he didn’t need to be. Caroline loved him for the man he is today, a little bit messy, just like her, but full of love and compassion for the ones he loved. She knew he loved her, and all she’s wanted her whole life, was to be loved the way Klaus loved her. She was finally the one, _to him_ , she was always the one to him.

 

Klaus interrupts Caroline’s thoughts, “I am very sorry to hear about Stefan. I know you loved him. I was quite upset myself, as I’ve known Stefan for a very long time. We had our differences, but he was a good man.” 

 

“Yes I did love him, and I’ll always love him. It has been— _hard_. But, I truly believe he has found peace. I also believe he is very happy with what he did for us.”

 

 “How so?”

 

 “He saved Mystic Falls, for so many people. He saved everyone. He gave Damon the chance to live and grow old with Elena. He gave me a time to heal, and to find myself. I understand why he did it, and I miss him, but I think he knew what I didn’t. I didn't know what I wanted, but I do now.”

  

 “And, may I ask, what is that?”

 

 “Right now, I want your confession.”

 

Klaus lips turned upwards, knowing exactly where this was leading. “My confession? But, I didn't do anything. _Confession about what_?”

 

 “About me.” Caroline smiled to herself, recalling this exact moment in the woods, when Caroline’s head was spinning. 

 

“Well then, here is my confession. All my life I’ve been the bad guy, always incapable of love, incapable of being trusted. No one bothered to try to look for my human side anymore, it was just gone. But then I met you, and I was brought to Mystic Falls to wreak havoc on it, but I could never bring myself to dislike you, not even in the slightest. You fascinated me, you inspired me, you made me feel alive after a thousand years. You pushed me away, _and it was very tiring might I add_ , but it made me like you more. Even though part of yourself resented me, part of you knew the good things about me. Even though you wouldn't admit it, you cared about me. I fell in love with you, Caroline. And, I’ve never fallen out of it. I have loved you since the first day I met you, and if you let me, I'm never gonna walk away. After all this time, all people I’ve tried to move on with, I always thought about you. I’m really proud of you, the woman you’ve become, I hope you know that. I hope you know, that I— _that I love you more than I ever have before_. That is my confession.”

 

Caroline felt her cheeks turn bright red, then she felt her lips turn upward into the biggest smile, that it hurt. 

  

 “Klaus, I have plans and a future and things that I want, and you should know all of those things involve you, _all of them_. I love you, the man that you are. And I don't want to deny it anymore. _Because_ _I love you_.”

 

~~Caroline felt butterflies and knots in her stomach, regardless of how lame it sounded.~~ This was the first time they have said they love each other. By the look on Klaus’ face, Caroline knew it was far from the last. So she let herself feel for Klaus. She let herself grab his face, and she let herself kiss his lips. And _it felt so good_. 

 

What told Caroline it was all meant to be, was the way all three little girls smiled at them. _We are going to be family one day_. Caroline knew that. So she let herself look directly into Klaus’ dark _blue-green_ eyes, and allows herself to get lost in them.

**Author's Note:**

> {ONESHOT} 
> 
> this is my first fanfiction and i had this idea in my head for a while, so i was so excited to see it come to life!
> 
> let me know what you think, reviews are always appreciated!
> 
> ► pls bare with me as i figure out the world of writing on ao3 :)
> 
> youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC82LS9vwRXuLuSeuqTFDyeg


End file.
